broken arrow
by Pirate princess0401
Summary: My first ever songfic! Just a little sweet idear I had so hope you like it!


**Disclaimer : I don't own the people or the song.**

**Song: Broken arrow by Pixie Lott ( the people in the USA will not know here but she is awesome! So Try and find some where to here this song!)**

**What do you do when you're stuck,**

**Because the one that you love,**

**Has pushed you away,**

**And you can't deal with the pain,**

**And now you're trying to fix me,**

**Mend what he did,**

**I'll find the piece that i'm missing,**

**But I still miss him,**

**I miss him, i'm missing him,**

**Oh I miss him, I miss him i'm missng him**

Arabella sat at the window of her new home, after she left Jack a lot had changed .Mainly one thing... Fitz had asked her to marrie him.

"when ye put on that dress, ye will feel differently." she said to her self.

Before she said yes to Fitz she asked Jack for help, But he just pushed her away.

**And you're sitting in the front row,**

**Wanna be first in line,**

**Sitting by my window,**

**Giving me all your time,**

**You could be my hero,**

**If only I could let go,**

**But his love has still hit me,**

**Like a broken arrow.**

**Like a broken arrow.**

Suddenly, something hit the window with a thud. Arabella opened the window to see Jack tossing stones at her one of them hit her square in the head. "wops." Jack said. "what are ye doing?" she whisper down to him. "me? What are you doing!"

"Jack What are ye doing!"

"what are you doing!"

"no, what are ye doing!"

"what are you doi... er... came to see you before you ruin you life." he finished. "what do ye mean. I..." she sighed "love him" she lied.

"sure doll."

"why don't ye just come in and talk to me?" she asked "because I'm still mad at you!"

"then why are you giving me all your time?" Jack pointed at her with is mouth open but no words came out.

**He's the thorn in my flesh**

**That I can't take out**

**He's stealing my breath**

**When you're around,**

**And now you're trying to convince me,**

**He wasn't worth it,**

**But you can't complete me,**

**It's the thought that he's missing,**

**I miss him, I'm missing him,**

**Oh I miss him I miss him, i'm missing him,**

later that day, Fitz and Arabella had lunch together... from opisate sides of the table...

"forget him Arabella." Fitz said flatly seeing the expression on her face. Arabella opened her mouth but before she got a chance to talk Fitz said "He was not worth it Arabella. He was a pirate from the start."

"so was me mother." she shot back. "Jack was and is me friend, apart of me, a thorn I just can't take out."

**And you're standing in the front row,**

**Wana be first in line,**

**Sitting by my window,**

**Giving me all your time,**

**You could be my hero,**

**If only I could let go,**

**But his love has still hit me,**

**Like a broken arrow,**

**Like a broken arrow.**

**What do you do**

**When your hearts in two places?**

**You feel great but you're torn inside.**

**You feel love but you just can't embrace it,**

**When you found the right one at the wrong time.**

The next day was the day of the wedding.

Arabella was happy, but she was disappointed. Fitz walked through her door and gave her a kiss on the cheek _You feel love but you just can't embrace it,_she thought to her self.

A rock hit the window once more, Arabella looked at Fitz how shook his head. " I just want him to come to the wedding." she said with a faint smile on her face. " you want a war at your wedding?" he asked. "no" she sighed.

**And you're**

**Standing in the front row,**

**Wanna be first in line,**

**Sitting by my window,**

**Giving me all your time,**

**You could be my hero,**

**If only I could let go,**

**But his love still hit me,**

**Like a broken arrow.**

**Like a broken arrow...**

The music played and Arabella walked down the isle. Her hear Thumped as she saw Jack. _He came!_ Sitting in the front row. _I could use one of his great escape plans right now._ She thought.

"Now if any insane person has a reason why this two can not be together, speech now of forever hold your pace."

"aye, mate." everyone gasped as Jack stood up. " aye, i'm insane we all know that." he waved his arms around " this two cant get married because... Its iky..." He said.

Arabella giggled, she knew the reason he didn't what them married, his love hit her like the rock yesterday.

She run up and hugged him hard " get me out of here." she whisper "why do you think I'm here?"

**my first songfic! woo hoo!**

**Go easy on me and review !**


End file.
